He Won't Go
by inkalink
Summary: Nobody could understand there relationship, but Harry tries to explain it.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this wonderful world but my wonderful car Batty and my old faithful laptop!

He Won't Go

They always told her it was wrong, that loving him would only leave her with tears and an empty heart. They told her it was stupid to think he could change, that he would be someone worth keeping. She never listened though. Her strong opinions always outweighed their scoffs at least in her mind they did. She knew what she wanted, her heart pounded when she saw him. Her palms would sweat and a smile would appear. A smile unlike any other; it was a smile she only had for him. Nobody would ever understand what it was about him that made her come undone, but she was definitely not the same person she was at school.

That however, is not all his fault. The war caused a huge change in her. She became hardened to the pressures and disappointments in life. For a few years after the war, the only time anyone would see her smile was when he entered the room. She was not normally a very needy woman. That was the one thing Ron had hated so much that she barely seemed to need him. That is no longer true though, she needs Malfoy like she needs air. His very presence would put her at ease. She once explained that she felt safe when Malfoy was present, she would finally be able to relax and enjoy herself. This fact may have led to the downfall of our own friendship. She was so nervous and tentative and barely spoke to us anymore, but the moment Malfoy appears we can see who she used to be. She smiles, laughs and seems to enjoy herself. The only problem was his presence caused everyone else to sit up, waiting for him to say something that would only cause a fight. It never happened though, which is very disappointing. I would have given anything to find a reason to curse him. I still did not trust him, correction; I will never be able to trust him.

The fact alone was solidified in stone the night I found her crying on my doorstep.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" I picked her up she was cold and shivering. I was unsure as to how long she had been out there but she was soaked.

"H-he l-l-left." And she busted out in tears. I was going to kill him. There was no doubt in my mind. He did not deserve this woman's love. She was as precious as a flower and deserved to be treated as such. I heard Ginny coming down the stairs and the sharp gasp, then her running towards the kitchen; she was probably getting a pot of tea ready. Ginny always did that when someone was crying prepare tea. It is very soothing I must admit, sometimes annoying though. I do not really want tea when I am upset. Personally, I would like some firewhiskey but she will not allow the stuff in our house saying that it makes me act like another person entirely. Which is true, I always get in this self-destructive mood and begin to yell about things that are completely out of my control. "Ha-arry, I can't live without him." I look down at her, her eyes are filled with tears that have yet to spill, her cheeks were blotchy and yet she still looked as innocent as she said this.

"I can't, I know you don't understand. But, he is not what you think. I, I love him more than I can possibly fathom and him leaving is the worst possible thing." She started crying again, and all I did was hold her. There was nothing I could say, I don't even understand why he left really. I wish she could tell me that. How was this fight any different from the others? They had some right battles, ones that I did not think any person could ever bounce back from. The worst was a few months ago when he had caught her drunk flirting with Charlie Weasley. Which, come to think of it, she has not drunk since, but back to that night. Draco had come over a little later than usual; there had been some kind of work emergency. I honestly do not even know what he does for a living but it must be somewhat important. Anyway, he had got there late and Hermione was nervous so she started drinking a lot. But she was having fun and had loosened up; everyone knew Hermione always had a small crush on Charlie. She said he was different than the other Weasley's, he was smart, good looking, had manners and cared more about animals than people. I am unsure as to why the last one was such a great trait, but Hermione always had eyes for him. Therefore, when she started to flirt no one thought twice. Until Malfoy walked into the house.

I have never seen him in such a state of rage, when his eyes landed on her I saw his fists clench, his jaw lock and his chest started rising. He looked as if he may have kept telling himself to breathe. Hermione still had no idea he was there and she was sitting atop Charlie laughing at something he had said, her head had fell back and when she saw him standing there she quickly stood up. 'It's not what it looks like Draco.' She ran towards him, stumbling as she made it to him. 'Really, he was just telling me this great story about Norbert. See he is this dragon that.' And she just stopped, his eyes had not moved from her and she went from rambling about the dragon to telling him that she was sorry. Finally, Draco had enough and told her to stop. 'Granger, you have no need to explain to me what is going on. I have eyes and it is very clear that you would much rather be with the Weasel than me. So have a good life. I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow.' Then he walked out the door leaving a stunned Hermione in his wake.

She started bawling immediately and nobody knew what to do. I rushed towards her and heard her mumbling about coming back. I held her then as she cried and then she just stopped and said take me home Harry. Which I did, however; what I was expecting was not what I got. She walked right into the house and yelled, 'You insufferable bastard, stop pretending that you care what I do and get down her. Face me like a man and stop using your fancy words to create a wall around you. I will not be walked out on like some common whore!'

Her anger was radiating around the room and Malfoy came walking down the stairs with a smirk. 'Oh Granger, I am not the one creating the walls. You want the truth; you are too bloody scared. This act you pulled is bull and I will not be thrown aside.' Then she punched him, not holding anything back and then she continued punching him and he did nothing to stop her. I was scared and worried, I had no idea what was going on. Then she stopped and looked up at him.

'How could you think I would want anyone else Draco?' Then he kissed her. This was the night that I realized she really did need him, she loved him in ways I will never be able to explain, and I am not sure I even want to understand. This was the worst fight they had ever had, and they solved it in a manner of minutes. Back to the present then, back to this woman crying in my arms saying he left. What could have happened?

"Hermione, what happened?" She sniffled and looked at me.

"I told him I loved him." I was shocked, that made no sense. It was evident from the beginning that she loved him and I know that he loved her.

"You have never said that before?" She shook her head and begun laughing. I will never understand this relationship. It is lost to me completely but she smiled as the doorbell rang. "It's him isn't it?"

"I think so." I let her go, and Ginny walked in with a pot of tea and four cups. She sat next to Hermione and gave her a tissue as I went to the door. It was him I knew he wouldn't stay away. He couldn't He just looked at me and opened his mouth.

"You don't need to say anything she is in the front room." I watched in amazement as he walked towards her and bent down in front of her.

"I am so sorry love, I shouldn't have gone. I knew you would be devastated. But I didn't know how to handle those words. No one has ever said that to me before and knowing that this is what we feel scares me. I want to run so bad, to leave and never look back but I can't because every time I try your face rushes through my mind. I love you more than anything else in this world Hermione. You are my reason for everything. I will not pretend that I am perfect and that I am the best person for you, but from this day forward I promise that I will try. I need you." She let her tears flow down as she fell to the floor next to him. She grabbed his face and pressed herself so close to him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Malfoy. I don't think I will survive the next time." And he kissed her, with more passion and love than I have ever seen in my life. And then I understood everything. He was completely wrong for her, and there were many people who would be better fits. However, she needed him and he needed her, the reason neither left is because they wouldn't be able to survive without the other. They were one another's strength. He is the reason she made it through the war, and she is the reason he changed.

No its not perfect, but nobody said love had to make sense.

A/N: Just a mindless Drabble, inspired by Adele's, He Won't Go. Please Read and Review! I would very much appreciate it.


End file.
